


Stubborn Woman

by blabbey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blabbey/pseuds/blabbey
Summary: Lon'qu is trying to find where his wife, Robin, has gone to during marching down time. She may be a stubborn woman, but she's his stubborn woman!
Relationships: Lon'qu/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Stubborn Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun little fluff piece I wrote a while ago and decided to re-work it and give it some new love! I hope you all my little Lon'qu/Robin fluff!

“Robin?” Lon’qu walked into the shared tent of him and the Shepherds tactician only to see it empty. The myrmidon sighed in frustration. For the past week, his wife had been busy planning out strategies with Chrom, studying area maps, reading, training and basically keeping herself too busy to find time for her husband. And Lon’qu was becoming more and more irritated by it. True that she had a lot of responsibilities being the Shepherds tactician, however she tend to forget that her husband needed and wanted her time as well.

The myrmidon exited the tent back out into the camp where torches were being lit and campfires were being tended to keep the camp illuminated as nighttime crept in. He looked around the site a bit in the hopes Robin would be walking around but he couldn’t see any sign of her or her cloak. He noted Sully currently stroking the flames of a fire try to go out and approached her, “Sully.”

“Huh? Oh Lon’qu, what’s up?” Sully grinned at the myrmidon.

“I was wondering if you’d seen Robin recently.”

“Robin? Nah can’t say I have,” Sully shrugged as she tossed another log to the fire, “she could be in the dining tent though, she’s probably starvin’ with how much she studies all the time.”

“Thanks, I’ll try there,” Lon’qu nodded and began walking away.

“And when you find her tell her to make sure she eats something hearty!” Sully called out behind him.

Lon’qu didn’t respond as he continued forward to the dining tent, where many of his fellow Shepherds were sharing meals together and having a hardy laugh as they lightened the mood amongst their marching. He looked around to find the familiar purple of his wife’s cloak with no luck until his eyes laid on Stahl and Gaius sharing baked goods together.

He promptly walked over to the two and stood behind them, “Hey,” He called out and the two stopped to look over at him. “Have any of you seen Robin?”

“No.” Stahl shrugged after swallowing his food. “I haven’t seen her here all night.”

“Same.” Gaius added as he ate another piece of cake. “Maybe she’s at the medical tent. Bubbles does like to check on the injured after a battle.”

Lon’qu simply nodded before deciding to head to the medical tent. He had just gotten there when he saw Libra walk out stretching his arms. “Libra!” Lon’qu called out to the war monk who smiled serenely.

“Yes Lon’qu, what may I do for you?” He asked in his calming tone.

“Is Robin in there?”

Libra pondered a moment, taking a brief look back into the tent then turned back to his companion, “Hm… no. In fact, I haven’t seen her there for a few days and I don’t get much free time outside of the tent. Sorry.” He shrugged apologetically.

“Hrm, thanks anyways,” Lon’qu grunted as he walked away. _Where the hell is she?_ After a bit of walking around the camp again the myrmidon finally saw someone who would most likely have a better idea of where his wife was more than anyone. “Chrom!”

The blue haired prince turned around with maps and books in his arms as the myrmidon came walking over to him. “Sorry Lon’qu, I don’t have any time to talk.” Chrom tried to maintain the pile of material in his arms from falling out. “Robin wants me to study these maps for our march tomorrow.”

“That’s what I’m here about.” Lon’qu added, “I’m looking for Robin, have you seen her recently? And do not say she’s at the medical or dining tents, I’ve already looked.”

Chrom thought for a moment before shrugging slightly. “Have you tried the training grounds? She’s sometimes there training or reading to get a clear head.”

_Of course, that’s the last place I would search,_ the myrmidon thought to himself. “Right. I’ll search there then.” Lon’qu nodded to the prince before heading towards the desired location.

The training grounds were bare and deserted in the late-night hours, not a soul could be seen doing training drills or combat formations. However, in a short distance Lon’qu could see what looked like a dim candle burning. Walking firmly to the source, the myrmidon could see his wife in her usual tactician’s cloak asleep on the ground with her back against a tree; an open book lay on her lap while the candle Lon’qu had seen was slowly shrinking and threatened to go out at any moment.

Crouching down, Lon’qu looked at his sleeping wife’s face, her blonde hair and face illuminated softly by the candlelight. He couldn’t help but smile softly as he watched her breathe steadily in and out before pushing her bangs to the side slightly. Blowing out the candle, Lon’qu gently lifted his wife into his arms as she gave a soft moan in her sleep. Holding the candle in his hand while still carrying Robin, he began to head back to camp, ignoring any looks he received from his fellow Shepherds.

When he made it to their tent he carefully set her down onto the cot before marking the spot in the book she was reading and placing it and the candle on her desk. Robin mumbled a bit in her sleep before opening her eyes to see she was in her tent. Confused, she sat up and squinted to get a look at the moving figure before groggily saying “Lon’qu?”

Lon’qu turned around and walked over to the cot and sat on the edge. “Go back to sleep Robin.” He ordered gently.

Robin rubbed her eyes again and began to protest. “No, I need to get back to reading some of the maps of this area for tomorrows-”

“It can wait,” he interrupted. “You’re exhausted and need sleep. Don’t push yourself.”

“But Chrom-”

“Robin,” Lon’qu cusped his wife’s cheeks, giving her a tenderly stern look. “You need to rest. Chrom and everything else can wait.”

Robin puffed her cheeks out in defiance at her husband, “Lon’qu, I understand where you’re coming from but I-“

“You are a stubborn woman,” Lon’qu sighed as he pulled her into a gentle kiss, catching Robin off guard at the sudden action. It wasn’t like Lon’qu to be so… spontaneous. Honestly, Robin liked this side of him.

When the kiss stopped Robin sighed in defeat. “Fine, I’ll go to sleep…” a smirk formed on her face as she placed her hands atop her husband’s, “but only if you cuddle with me.”

“Wh-what?” The myrmidon’s face turned red at the suggestion. “Why would you suggest such a thing?”

“Because we’re married now stupid!” Robin giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing her face _awfully_ close to his and causing further blushing. “And I won’t go to sleep unless we do.”

Lon’qu could feel his face getting hotter the closer his wife got to him. He was almost tempted to just leave then and there, however at the mention of her not going to sleep caused an exasperated groan before wrapping his arms around her own waist and laying down on the bed. Robin giggled as she brought her head closer to her husband’s chest where she could easily hear his heartbeat. Lon’qu grumbled a bit before resting his head atop hers as they laid there in momentary silence.

“You are a very frustrating woman.”

“I know.”

“And annoying.”

“I’m aware.”

“And very, _very_ stubborn.”

“I love you, Lon’qu.” Robin yawned, snuggling closer to her husband.

Lon’qu took another moment of silence before tightening his arms around Robin’s protectively, “I love you, too,” he whispered back, waiting for her breathing to become steadier and slower as an indication of her sleeping before allowing himself to finally relax. It took another few minutes of listening to her breathing before Lon’qu finally closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep, still holding tightly to Robin.

She was a stubborn, yes. But she was _his_ stubborn woman.


End file.
